iRadio
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Shuffle song drabbles. Seddie and more.


**iRadio**

**A/N: **Back with all new drabbles that are all over the pairing map. It's the usual: Music player on shuffle, ten drabbles based on the song. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it.

**iSuffer for Love**

It was time for the Ridgeway Prom and Carly was still without a date. She had turned down all the boys that had asked her out in hopes that she would be able to find the _right one. _Jake was the first one to ask her. She said no. The came Shane who begged her to escort her to prom, she denied him as well.

Freddie didn't as her. The crazy part was that Carly had been hoping he'd ask her. But no, he was already happy with Sam.

She somehow knew those days of turning him down would come back to bite her in the ass.

_**Mutya Buena- Suffer For Love**_

**There's No Way**

Sam sat in the cafeteria when Freddie walked in. A brunette with long wavy hair was draped around his arm and smiling. Sam wanted to vomit. She knew Freddie couldn't possibly love that girl.

"Hey Sam" Freddie nonchalantly greeted as he and his mystery girl passed her table. It almost seemed as if he was trying to dodge the awkwardness.

Sam nodded her head when they walked passed her. She could see him kissing her, holding her. But no, there was no way she was as good as Sam.

_**Destiny's Child- She Can't Love You**_

**Can't Be Like This Anymore**

Every morning in the Shay loft since Carly and the kids went on vacation was a huge mistake. Spencer would lie in bed as Mrs. Benson got dressed and headed out the door. The remainder of the day, words would not be exchanged until the evening when Mrs. Benson would show up at his door with a bottle of Vodka.

"Hey, you wanna come in?" Spencer said about a week ago. Mrs. Benson was at his door trying to borrow a cup of milk when she noticed he had been sitting alone with a bottle of alcohol.

"You shouldn't be drinking alone" She said as she made her way inside.

"Yeah, well, tell that to Kelsey who ripped my heart out!" Spencer was going through one of his break ups again.

Feeling like he needed company, Mrs. Benson sat with him and had a drink or two, then three, then five. By the sixth glass, they ended up in Spencer's room no clothes, sweating; doing all the things they never thought they would be doing with each other.

Spencer had to break it off now. These early mornings were getting more and more awkward by the day and this was going to look pretty silly once Carly and Freddie got back home.

_**Britney Spears- Early Mornin'**_

**This Hurts I Tell You So**

Carly was oh so tired of being the object of Freddie's affections. It ruined pretty much every date she ever been on and she couldn't live with his constant watchful eye on everything she did.

"Do you want some juice with your lunch, Carly?" Freddie asked

"I'm good, thank you." Carly gave him a quick smile and returned to her reading.

"No, really! I can get it for you!"

"Freddie, don't you think this crush thing is getting pretty old?" Carly closed her book and looked at him.

"No! Not at all! You're bound to give in, sometime!"

With that, Carly rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

_**The Ting Tings- Shut Up and Let Me Go**_

**How Do We Reverse the Chemistry?**

It was amazing how one night could change your life. It was the night Sam used Spencer to pretend to be her boyfriend in order to make an ex-boyfriend jealous. She had used him a couple of times and Spencer had gone along with him because, hey, he was willing to help out a friend.

But for as long as they kept up their charade, Sam was developing feelings for Spencer. Not those girl-has-a-crush-on-her-best-friend's-big-brother type feelings but real feelings. Spencer had listened to her when she cried her eyes out over that stupid boy. He complimented her all the time and told her she was a good person with out the stupid boy. These were all things she thought Spencer did just to be nice. But now she was falling hard…

_**Keri Hilson- Energy**_

**You Need Some Discipline**

Sam was from what Freddie described, "Naturally vicious".

She gave him wedgies, called him names, destroyed all his tech stuff on purpose, embarrassed him in public, handcuffed him to different objects…the works.

But underneath it all, she was the girl Freddie always dreamed of. When no one looked, she kissed him, held him, and told him she loved him.

He knew she was putting up a front and that it would be awhile till she got the guts to tell the world that she had been falling for him. But for now, he wouldn't trade this for anything else.

_**No Doubt- Underneath It All**_

**Just Click 'Approve'**

The first time Spencer signed up for whynotdateme dot com, he kept getting adds from women he never dared to meet in person. Then one late night, he decided to skim through profiles in the Seattle area.

That's when he found Jasmine, A gorgeous twenty five year old graffiti artist who lived not too far from him.

He added her right away and the next day he went to check his profile to see if she had added him back. There was nothing. She had logged on today but nothing. He figured he'd give it some time. A week later, still nothing. An hour later, a message appeared in his inbox from her telling him she wasn't impressed. After that, Spencer spent a week trying to impress her, still nothing.

It wasn't until they ran into each other at an art show when things started to hit off. A week after that, he changed his status to 'In a Relationship'

_**Gym Class Heroes- New Friend Request**_

**Be My Heroine**

When the kids entered high school, things went differently, especially for Sam. She started wearing black all the time, dyed her hair different colors, and even got a few piercings.

Freddie tried to figure out what was up with her. At lunch he spotted her all alone and decided to sit with her.

"Go away, Benson" she said as she looked up at his face.

"Sam, you might not wanna talk to anyone else right now but I think we should start trying to be friendlier to each other. It's a new year, new school…why not?"

Sam looked at him for a minute "Sit down. But if you try to hit on me, I will shove your right arm down your mouth and make it come out your ass."

Without saying a thing, Freddie proudly took the seat across from her.

_**Something Corporate- Punk Rock Princess**_

**F—k You, Carly**

"I want us to be friends, Freddie"

Freddie couldn't look at Carly without hearing that in his head. He fell so hard for her it hurt. It ached him even more to think that she could only see him as a friend. The day she finally a boyfriend was the day he tried to cut her out of his life.

He tried to avoid confrontation with her in the hallway of their building. He walked the other way to class so she wouldn't see him. He never responded to her texts, emails, or IMs.

He knew he should get over it by now but every time he thought about her, he wanted to say "Fuck You, Carly" but he still loved Carly and hated what she had made of him.

_**Atmosphere- Fuck You, Lucy**_

**You're a Part Time Lover and a Full Time Friend**

A was a warm day in Seattle as Spencer and Sam came back from the Groovy Smoothie. They decided to skip going back to the loft and go to the park.

"You're it" Sam said as she poked his ribs.

"What? So we're playing tag?" Spencer replied "Okay" he tapped her on the shoulder "You're it"

"What? You didn't even give me a chance to run!"

"But you have to act quickly"

"You're it!" Sam tagged him again and began to run.

"That's not fair!" Spencer yelled chasing her

"Less talking, more running, Shay!"

After a few minutes of running around, Spencer finally caught her and tackled her to the ground. "Now you're it" he smiled as he kissed her.

_**The Moldy Peaches- Anyone Else But You**_


End file.
